Hermione's Journey
by vicnb2000
Summary: After Voldemort died hermione goes to america with her parents...but she will find more than just a common vacation
1. Summer Plans

I do not own any of the caracters!

HSM-HP Crossover Part 1

Chapter 1

Summer Plans

It was a sunny summer afternoon, with a slowly breeze hitting the faces of three teenagers who were laying on a hill nearby the Hogwarts Castle, from there they could see the forbidden forest, were Harry, one of the teens, was almost killed by Voldemort, they also could see the lake, and the Quidditch field. Those young guys where there resting, thinking, just having time together, with out the thought that they could be killed any moment… well that was the situation a few months ago. But know everything was different… Now he was dead, he could not harm anyone anymore, there was peace in the air, Voldemord was not alive.

Hermione and Ron, were with Harry there, just looking back of everything they had lived in the past years, all the adventures, all the fights and most importantly their friendship, how it was the most powerful thing they had, they guessed it was the thing that kept them alive and together.

Looking up, to the orange clouds, they realized they had never felt like that before, like nothing could go wrong, like no one else will get killed, cause all the badness, all the terror, was gone. The feeling was not happiness, no they weren't happy, they had lost many beloved friends and family, Ron lost a brother, and their friends Lupin and Tonks, they were gone too, living a baby behind, no happy they weren't, but sad, no that was not the feeling either, I guess nostalgic maybe melancholic, remembering the past as of it was a long time ago, also expecting the future, but what would the do right now, in the following months?

-You know, we should you home for a while, well I guess at least I need to go home, my family needs to be together now, we need to face Fred's death together- Ron spoke into the silent air- Harry, Hermione, you could go with me to the Borrow, a couple of weeks, what do you say?-

-Sounds good to me, where else should I go- answered harry in a slow mood.

-Ron, I think I need to spend some time with my own family, with my parents, thanks for the invite, bur I'm going to America for a month with them- Ron made a face of disappointment, when Hermione told him the reason she will not spend time with him, her boyfriend, well of course he understands that she had to go with her mom and dad but still he was hopping she could change her mind.

- But promise me that when you come back, you'll go straight to the borrow to spend some time with harry and me- Ron said to Hermione, she nodded, in a compromised way, cause she knew, that it might be longer than one month she could be out, but her idea was not telling that to Ron until she was on the other side of the Atlantic.

As the sun had set, the three of them walk towards the majestic castle, wondering what dinner would be in the great hall.

-Hermione, where late, lets go honey- shouted her mother downstairs, while miss Granger was brushing her teeth at the same time she was grabbing all her bags.

Of course she had a bag for clothes, but an even bigger one… for her beloved books. Lastly grabbing her wand she left her room and hurried to the taxi that was already waiting outside with her Mr and Mrs Granger already in it.

- I think I have all I need now- Hermione referred to her mom in the cap

-Oh, Honey, I don't know why you bring all those books, its vacation, and you need to rest from that

Stuff for a while, I mean you will not be playing around with your little magic stick everywhere, right?-

- OK mom, I will try to concentrate in other things- Hermione answered with a feeling her mom still didn't understand what magic and witch mend, and that she was not a muggle, or human, like she would better begin start thinking.


	2. The owl Incident

Hey guys here is the second chapter, hope you liked the first. Sorry for the English mistakes im just learning the language but that didn't stop me from writing what my imagination created, and I wanna share it with you guys!!

I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 2

**The Owl Incident**

It was 9 pm when the Granger family arrived to the sunny city of Albuquerque; they grabbed a cap and got on the street. They arrived to a contemporary kind of house; it had large windows, and was made of black steel but had parts of wood too. Hermione could tell that the second floor were apartments cause there were little numbers on the doors that were in front of a balcony hallway, that leaded to an outside stairway that came down to the front yard, where the family stood.

-It's good to see your aunt Trudy, wonderful woman, and she last saw you when you were six years old, she'll be exited to see you- said Mr. Granger with a faction on his face that her daughter could tell he was thinking on what a great plan he had had.

-She doesn't know I'm coming, right? - asked Hermione in a rhetorical way.

-No dear, I'm afraid your dad, didn't tell her- groaned Mrs. Granger to her husband

-Oh, common it's more exiting this way, now Hermione, behind me please- ordered the father to his child as he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a beautiful woman stood in front of them she was tall, and had long black straight hair, she was white but not pale, and had big eyes and nicely shaped eyebrows, red lips and wore some jeans and a green t-shirt with a brown west on it, she was like 45 five years old but she was still in great shape.

- OH MY GOD!! You made it, common…COMMON IN- she shouted to her brother and threw her body to his and gave him a big hug, for her surprise she didn't see the houses on the other side, instead there was that young gorgeous girl, smiling in front of her eyes.

-OH MY GOD!! No, NO, this cant be true!!! Is this Her… HER…- she shouted even louder but lost her breath.

-Yes sis, she is your nice Hermione, just thought it would be a great surpri…..- Mr Granger could not end to express his mind when BOOOM! A big owl hit Trudy Granger en the face, knocked her of her feet and fell, on the flower garden nearby.

-WHAT THE HELL!!!!- screamed the attacked aunt struggling to get the clumsy owl from her shiny (not so shiny now) hair off.

-OH NO! - Hermione shouted when she noticed that the owl had a letter stuck to one of its legs.

-OK that's enough, this can't be possible, we haven't arrived to your aunt's house and your already are receiving magic mail from your magic friends- began to argue Mr. Granger.

Hermione rushed to help her aunt and picked fast the letter from the owl's leg, putting it into her back pocket. When her aunt was standing again, the owl flew away and left her with a lot of feathers in her hair. For Hermione's surprise her aunt wasn't mad instead she had a goofy smiley on her face.

- Oh well, my dear, I haven't even talk to you, and I already know how your magic (Hermione kept wondering why the muggles called everything magic, magic school, magic stick , magic mail, magic friends) world goes, hahaha- said Trudy with a breathtaking shine on her face.

- I'm really sorry, I promise "my world" wont bother us anymore- said Hermione to her aunt but hoping her dad understands that the apologize was more directed to him than anybody else, after all her aunt seemed to had a blast with the owl.

-Well why are we still standing here? Common in, ill clean up and we'll have dinner in half an hour. – ordered her aunt to the family- by the way Hermione I didn't expect you to come so you'll be sharing your room with an interchange student that comes from England too. Her name is Tiara Gold, I hope you'll become great friends.-

Hermione thought, that maybe she'll really start a new friendship, after all it was a new chapter in her life, she saw it like a light chapter with no killing threads on every corner, she could be, maybe a normal teen now, well a normal witch teen.


	3. Dinner and Shock

Hey guys… here.. the third chapter done haha… I have already all the story in my mind … just have to write it down!! Comment please!

Dinner and Shock

- My name is Hermione, nice to meet you- she said to the girl that had just entered the room,- sorry for the invasion, Trudy send me here, so i hope its alright.-

- Oh… your sharing a room with me…mmm…my name is Tiara..Tiara Gold- said the blonde girl with not much enthusiasm in her words.

- Nice too meet you, so were where you.. in some kind of play- Hermione suggested after seen the big dress bag she held in her arms, and how much sparkly make over she wore.

-Yeah well… I just had my school musical- said Tiara with disappointment.

-Did something go wrong ? What happened?- asked Hermione.

-Mmmm..well I don't think you wanna know… it's a bit of a long story and besides im the "bad guy" in it … and I feel terrible, I guess … I got what I deserved.-

- Oh … well I'm really sorry. You can tell me all about it after dinner. C'mon lets go-

The two girls closed the door behind them and rushed down to the dinning room, where Trudy where already waiting. The room had tall walls and a big table in the middle for capacity of 16 or 18 people. It wasn't glamorous but it was nice… there were paintings in the walls and some modern lamps hanging from the ceiling.

Mr. and Mrs Granger were already sitting, and there was a young girl, with latin features in her face, she was really beautiful, sitting next to Hermione's parents.

- Well I guess that makes all of us lets eat- announced Trudy.

On the table there was a lot of food, there was chicken wings, hamburgers, French fries, BBQ ribs, hot dogs… all very American.

- Hermione dear I see you have met Tiara, now this is Gabriella Montez she is staying with us until the end of summer, she studies in Stanford- Trudy said with a proud tone in her voice.

-Nice meeting you- Hermione said while shaking hands with Gabriella.

-Nice meeting you too- Answered Gabriella, with a sweet voice- oh.. and by the way im just going to start in Stanford, I still feel like a high school student-

- Oh.. that's nice, so you went to school here in Albuquerque ?- asked Hermione, while sitting down in a chair next to tiara on one side and Gabriella on the other.

-Yes, but I moved to California some weeks ago, because I went to early orientation on Stanford but I wanna spend my last summer here with my friends- said Gabriella exited about that fact.

Dinner went on slowly, and Hermione listened while Gabriella told her everything about east high school, the musicals, the teachers, her friends, and most importantly the love of her life Troy Bolton. Tiara on the other hand was really quiet and paid little attention to Gabriella and just nodded when Gab asked her something. After dinner the three girls went up to the room where three beds where calling them to sleep after all it had been a really long day for the three of them.

* * *

- Hermione… Hermione- Tiara whispered, making Hermione wake up.

It was 3:00 am, but Tiara had found something in Hermione's suitcase that astonished her, she knew what it was, but she didn't touched it, she knew what Hermione was… She needed to talk to her.

- What's going on…?- Hermione said in a sleepy voice.

- C'mon get up, we'll go outside!- ordered Tiara, turning her head to Gabriella to make sure she was still asleep- … and by the way … take your wand with you.. we have too talk-

Hermione's sleepy eyes disappeared and instead there were eyes of horror and shock in her face.

- HOW DO YOU KNOW…WHY DO YOU KNOW… ARE YOU A ….-

- Cut it off your going wake the muggle.. C'mon lets go- Tiara cut her words.


End file.
